derken_en_krakersfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Sessie 25 - 19-01-2019 (Onder de Kunsttoren)
Uit het dagboek van Florisander We bevinden ons onder de stad Claet, hopelijk dichter en dichter bij de Kunsttoren, waar we heen moeten voor het te laat is. Vroeger had je teleportatiemagie nodig om er binnen te komen, nu maar hopen dat dat nu niet meer zo is. In de Kunsttoren wordt Shakiraak aanbeden, de goede godin van de magie, door de magiekneders, maar dit was verboden in de rest van Claet. We lopen door een donkere kamer vol met paddestoelen die ons blij, sloom en compleet stoned en high maken als we ze eten of ruiken of worden besproeid met hun paarse sporen. Kortom, het duurde een tijdje voor we door deze kamer waren. We komen wel ook een pijl tegen en een symbool van Shakiraak, op de muur, wat we als een goed teken opvatten en we gaan verder, het riool in. We lopen zo verder tot we bij een dubbele ijzeren deur komen met het symbool van een gebalde vuist die de lucht in grijpt. Het symbool van Alfred Mercurius, de god van leven en dood, die een hekel heeft aan ondoden. "Moge hij nooit gestopt worden" werd er altijd over hem gezegd. Er zullen dus wel ondoden in de ruimte verderop zijn, of die zullen er ooit zijn geweest. We trappen de deuren open, en meteen komt de stank van ontbinding ons tegemoet. Ondoden... Ook zijn er muurschilderingen van lijken in allerlei stadia van ontbinding. Echt gezellig hier. De grond is ook bezaaid met brokstukken van aardewerken urnen. De lege nissen in de muren zullen ooit ook schatten hebben bevat, maar zijn nu stoffig en vies. We ruiken en horen ze voor we ze zien: ghouls, zombies en ondoden! We slaan ze neer, met wat gedoe, en lopen verder. De volgende kamer heeft een lamp waarin figuurtjes zijn gekerfd die op de muren worden geprojecteerd. De deur naar de kamer erna laat een vloedgolf van ranzig vies water de kamer instromen (de lamp is dus... uit en kapot nu). Ik en Evelyn waren niet snel genoeg met onze mond dichtdoen en hebben nu Filth Fever te pakken. Na even een korte rust lopen we verder, een kamer in met allemaal jonge pigmentbloempjes, die hier worden gekweekt. Deze bloempjes worden op graven gelegd. Ze smaken muntachtig en zouden lekker zijn in de thee. We komen bij een trap omhoog. Na een tijdje komen we langs een boog. Weer stukje verder, op een overloop, stoppen we kort. De wenteltrap gaat nog verder omhoog maar is dan kapot, met een 30ft gat erin en zou dan verder gaan. We staan naast een portiek met allerlei gekleurd licht dat uit een grote kamer komt. Portalen in de muren die op elkaar uitkomen, en een groot portaal naar het Elementaire Chaos Oord, waar energieballen en vijanden in verschijnen. Vier vage elementaire wachters verschijnen zodra Evelyn de kamer inloopt, en ze vallen ons aan! We weten ze te verslaan, en we proberen een van de energieballen te ondervragen, met weinig succes. Het portaal in het midden is ook een manier om onze spullen magisch te maken! Categorie:Sessieverslagen